REGRET
by CherryGold26
Summary: Sakura senang karena Sasuke sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Sedangkan Ino merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura/ Mind to RnR?/ Chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_'REGRET'_**

**_Sasuke. U/ Sakura. H_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Angin menerpa helaian-helaian rambut merah muda milik Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu sekarang tengah duduk ditaman belakang sekolahnya yang bernama Konoha High School, atau biasa disingkat KHS. Ia tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari, bahwa sahabat pirangnya-Yamanaka Ino-sudah berada disampingnya, sambil menatapnya bingung.

**_Ada apa lagi dengan si Jidat ini? _**

Ino melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tetap saja tersenyum sendiri. Bahkan Ino sempat mengira bahwa sahabat merah mudanya ini sudah gila. Sementara Sakura, ternyata dia sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam.

**_Flashback_**

Sakura baru saja ingin membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa letih dikasurnya yang empuk. Tapi baru saja dia ingin berbaring, handphone miliknya berbunyi. "Ugh..siapa sih yang mengirim pesan padakku malam-malam begini?"

Sakura mengambil benda metalik tersebut dan membaca pesan yang masuk sambil membaringkan tubuhnya. Bola mata emeraldnya langsung terbuka lebar, saat melihat siapa yang mengirimnya pesan malam-malam begini. Disana tertulis nama pemuda yang sangat disukainya sekaligus teman sekelasnya yang lumayan dekat dengan dirinya walaupun sikap Sasuke yang sangat dingin.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tubuhnya yang sudah letih, terasa menjadi segar kembali. Dengan cepat dia membuka pesan dari Sasuke.

**_From: Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Apa kau sudah tidur?_**

**_-Sasuke_**

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada yang ingin dia katakan padaku?. Sakura makin penasaran. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Sasuke mengirimnya pesan. Sakura membalas pesan Sasuke tersebut.

**_To: Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Belum, aku belum tidur. Ada apa?_**

Sakura memutar-mutar handphonenya sambil menunggu pesan dari Sasuke. Selang dua menit kemudian, pesan masuk. Sakura pun kembali membukanya.

**_From: Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu...apa kau mau jadi kekasiku?_**

**_Kami-sama apa ini mimpi? _**Batin Sakura tidak percaya. Dia mencubit pipinya dan rasanya sakit. Jadi sekarang dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Diapun kembali membalas pesan Sasuke.

**_To: Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Kau pasti bercanda Sasuke, bukannya kau menyukai Hinata-chan eh? Walau dia sekarang sudah menjadi pacar Naruto._**

Yap, Uchiha bungsu ini sangat menyukai seorang gadis yang dari keturunan Hyuuga. Hinata, sahabat baik Sakura. Lima menit, sepuluh menit. Sasuke belum juga membalas pesan Sakura. Dengan sabar Sakura menunggu. Tapi saat ini dia sudah kembali mengantuk. Baru saja akan tertidur, pesan masuk.

**_From: Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Itu dulu, tapi sekarang aku menyukaimu. Justru karena dia telah menjadi milik Naruto, jadi apa kau mau?_**

Sakura mendecih. **_Jadi aku hanya pelariannya saja ya?_**. Sakura kembali mengetik, untuk membalas pesan Sasuke.

**_To: Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi pelarianmu saja sampai akhirnya hanya aku yang tersakiti._**

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From: Uchiha Sasuke._**

**_Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?_**

Sakura percaya, sangat percaya pada pemuda Uchiha ini. Tapi apa jika dia menerima Sasuke, itu adalah jalan yang terbaik? Atau sebaliknya?

**_To: Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Aku percaya padamu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau sakiti._**

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_From: Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu. Apa kau mau, Sakura?_**

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To: Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Ya, aku mau :)_**

Semoga saja ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya. Sakura kembali membuka pesan Sasuke dan isinya, Sasuke berterima kasih padanya dan memberikan ucapan selamat tidur. Mulai saat itu Sakura tidak berhenti tersenyum.

**_End Flashback_**

"Hei! Oh Kami-sama, ada apa dengan sahabat jidat'ku ini?" Sahut Ino sambil berteriak, spontan seluruh orang yang ada disitu menatapnya. Akhirnya juga, Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Eh, apaan sih **_pig_** teriak-teriak!" Ucap Sakura kesal. Ino memutar bola matanya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu jidat! Dari tadi kau senyum terus seperti orang gila, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan heh?" Kata Ino kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Maaf, hari ini aku hanya lagi senang saja," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Ino mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura dan menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Senang kenapa? Cerita donggg!"

"Aku..aku sudah jadian dengan Sasuke, pig!" Sahut Sakura ceria.

Ino merasa ada yang ganjil. Setahunya Sasuke sangat mengagumi Hinata sehingga dia hampir saja membuat hubungan Naruto dan Hinata putus. Ino menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Kau kenapa pig? Ah! Kau pasti iri padaku karena aku sudah punya pacar sedangkan kau belum kan?" Sahut Sakura asal. Ino mendecih kesal. Lalu dia menatap Sakura lagi.

"Hati-hatilah Sakura, aku merasa aneh dengan hal ini," kata Ino, lalu dia langsung pergi dari situ meninggalkan Sakura yang penuh tanda tanya

"Ada apa dengan dia? Serius sekali." Sakura pun melanjutkan lamunannya tadi.

Ino menuju kelas, yang ingin dia temui saat ini ada Uchiha Sasuke. Sesampainya di kelas, dia melihat Sasuke sedang asik berbicara dengan Naruto juga Sai.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Ujar Ino tegas.

Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Mau apa Yamanaka?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Ino menghela napas pelan.

**"Ini tentang Sakura."**

Nada bicara Ino penuh dengan penekanan, Sasuke mendengus. "Hn."

Sasuke dan Ino pergi ke luar kelas. "Apa maksudmu meminta Sakura mencari kekasihmu heh?!" Tanya Ino. Sasuke membuang muka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Yamanaka."

"Itu urusanku UCHIHA! Sakura adalah sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya disakiti!" Pekik Ino, Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "Memangnya kau tau bahwa aku akan menyakiti dia heh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tau! Karena tidak mungkin kau melupakan Hinata begitu saja! Kau hanya memanfaatkan Sakura agar bisa berdekatan dengan Hinatakan? Karena Sakura itu adalah sahabat Hinata dan juga kau lebih gampang merebutnya dari Naruto'kan?" Ino mengatur napasnya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Kau EGOIS Sasuke, memanfaatkan perasaan Sakura hanya untuk mendapatkan kemauanmu," ucap Ino tajam.

"Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Sakura cuman karena keegoisanmu itu, kau akan menyesal!" Ino langsung pergi darisitu.

"Menyesal? Aku tidak akan menyesal, setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam kelas. "Ada apa **_Teme_**? Tadi kalian bicara apa sih, sampai-sampi Ino berteriak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa."

"Oh, jadi bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mengajak Hinata kencan malam ini," ucap Naruto penuh semangat

"Hm.. Idemu bagus juga Naruto," kata Sai.

Sasuke memgepalkan tangannya yang berada didalam saku celananya.

**_Jangan harap kencan itu akan berhasil._** Batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai

TBC

* * *

**_Yeah! bisa nulis fic lagi..#ditendang _**

**_nggak tau kenapa ide ini muncul gitu aja di kepala pas ngeliat foto sama temem-temem lama. Yah kisah di atas ini hampir mirip lah sama kisahnya yang dialami temenku itu...hehe...kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas atau gak nyambung gitu ceritanya maklumin aja XD ._.v_**

**_Oke terakhir.._**

**_Review Plisss! ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

'REGRET'

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke tampak kusut. Rencananya untuk mengagalkan kencan Naruto dan Hinata gagal. Penyebabnya adalah kekasih barunya, Haruno Sakura. Saat itu, Dia berniat mengajak Sakura keluar karena ingin menghancurkan kencan Naruto dan Hinata namun sayangnya, keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Sasuke. Sakura mengajak Sasuke ketempat yang berbeda dari tempat yang dikunjungi Naruto dan Hinata. Akibatnya, selama itu Sasuke terus memasang wajah masam.

Kasihan kau Sasuke...

"Ohayou!" Teriak Naruto baru masuk kedalam kelas bersama dengan kekasihnya tentu saja. Waktu sudah jadian dengan Hinata, Naruto sering mengantar jemput Hinata saat berangkat sekolah maupun pulang sekolah atau kemana saja mereka pergi.

Sasuke membuang muka saat melihat Naruto menuju tempat duduknya sambil merangkul Hinata. Dia mengalihkan padangannya ke pintu kelas, dan pada saat itu juga sosok gadis berambut pink masuk kedalam kelas. Itu membuat keadaan Sasuke semakin kacau.

Sial! Semakin kacau saja

Dia melihat gadis itu menghampirinya dengan senyum manis. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Hn." Namun tatapan datar itu dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sakura, setidaknya Sasuke membalas sapaannya.

Selama pelajaran, Sakura tidak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia sangat senang bisa kencan dengan Sasuke. Tapi apakah Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Keraguan muncul dibenak Sakura. Namun, dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tanpa dia sadari, ternyata Kurenai-sensei memperhatikannya dari tadi saat sedang menghayal. "Haruno, coba kau kerjakan soal yang saya tulis dipapan?" Ujar Kurenai-sensei tegas sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura terkejut, dia melihat soal itu dan sama sekali tidak dimengertinya.

"Ah, sensei maaf... Saya tidak bisa," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyengir. Kurenai-sensei menggeram kesal, "Lain kali perhatikan pelajaranku, Haruno!" Sakura hanya tersenyum malu karena seisi kelas menertawainya.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Istirahat pun tiba, Sakura tak henti-hentinya berteriak malu. Ino terus tertawa. "Huuwaaa, Ino..aku malu sekali tadi.. Pasti Sasuke-kun akan menjauhiku." Mendengar nama Sasuke, tawa Ino berhenti. "Baguslah kalau dia menjauhimu," kata Ino. Sakura memandang Ino bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Ya, apa kau lupa kejadian waktu kita tidak sengaja mendengar Sasuke berteriak frustasi karena mengetahui Naruto jadian dengan Hinata? Dan saat itu dia mengatakan sangat mencintai Hinata dan kita ketahuan olehnya, lalu dia memaksa kita untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada siapa-siapa, kau ingat Saku?" Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura menunduk. "Sebernya aku juga kurang yakin.." Ino membiarkan Sakura berbicara. "..tapi, Sasuke sudah meyakinkan padaku kalau dia sudah tidak mencintai Hinata dan dia sudah menjadi kekasihku sekarang, lalu apa ada alasan kenapa dia masih mencintai Hinata?"

"Ya, mungkin dia hanya memanfaatkanmu Saku," jawab Ino

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Ino-pig, Sasuke tidak akan setegah itu padakku." Sakura mencoba membantah perkataan Ino. "Apa yang sudah dilakukan Uchiha itu, sampai-sampai tidak ada rasa curiga sedikitpun kau padanya?!" Ujar Ino kesal.

"Dia pacarku pig! Untuk apa aku mencurigainya!"

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu...beritahu aku."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Hinata datang ketempat mereka. "Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, Hinata!"

"Ada apa?"

"Begini, malam ini..apa kalian bisa datang ke rumahku? Aku ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan saja. Ah, sekalian juga Sakura-chan mengajak Sasuke-kun, disana ada Neji-nii dan juga Naruto-kun dan Sai kok," kata Hinata.

"Neji-nii? Siapa itu?" Tanya Sakura dan Ino.

"Dia kakak sepupuku yang baru pulang dari Korea, katanya dia akan pindah ke sekolah ini."

"Oh..baiklah jam berapa?" Tanya Ino

"Jam tujuh malam."

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang. Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. "Eh..Sasuke-kun, apa kau bisa mengantarku?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Hn, kemana?"

"Ke rumah Hinata, tapi sebentar malam jam tujuh. Katanha dia ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu." Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Hn, baik."

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Kesempatan yang bagus...

Sasuke pun terus menyeringai. Ini adalah kesempatannya.

Pukul 07.00

Di dalam kediaman Hyuuga, tampak ada beberapa remaja yang sedang berkumpul sambil bercanda.

"Huaa, Teme kupikir kau tidak datang.. Mengingat sikapmu yang tidak suka ramai." Kata Naruto dia merangkul Hinata.

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun ini kakak sepupuku, Hyuuga Neji." Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata, namu dia terlihat tampan dan juga berwajah datar seperti Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum,.

"Haruno Sakura,sahabat Hinata, salam kenal Hyuuga-san." Ujar Sakura. Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Hyuuga Neji, dan tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja Neji." Sakura tersenyum dengan rona tipis dipipinya saat melihat Neji tersenyum dan terlihat tampan.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok, pemuda berambut model mencuat. Wajah Sasuke memandang Neji datar dan dibalas tidak kalah datarnya dengan Neji. Jujur saja saat melihat Sakura dan Neji Sasuke merasa tidak terlalu suka.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah jawaban Sasuke. "Hyuuga Neji." Merasa ada kecanggungan disini. Naruto segera mencairkan suasana. "Ah..eh..lebih baik kita makan saja hidangan ini, aku sudah lapar." Ino menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Makan saja yang kau pikirkan."

Setelah makan, mereka berkumpul di ruangan tengah. Di sana, Naruto dan Sai sedang bermain PS milik Neji. Ino sedang bergossip dengan Sakura dan Hinata, tepatnya hanya Ino saja, Sakura dan Hinata hanya mendengarnya di teras belakang. Sasuke duduk diam sambil memandang Hinata dari dalam, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Tapi, sepertinya tidak bagi Neji.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau menatap Hinata?" Tanya Neji duduk disebelah Sasuke namun agak berjauhan.

"Tidak."

"Oh..kalau begitu kau menatap Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke membelakan matanya menedengar Neji memanggil Sakura dengan embel-emble 'chan'. "Hn, dia pacarku," kata Sasuke datar. Neji sedikit terkejut dan ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata begitu. Dia meruntuki mulutnya yang langsung mengatakannya begitu saja.

"Hm... Kupikir dia masih sendiri. Padahal aku mulai menyukainya."

Sasuke terdiam. Pandangannya yang semula menatap Hinata kini menatap Sakura. Sesekali dilihatnya Sakura tersenyum. Entah kenapa, dia mulai merasa nyaman. Tapi, tunggu..bukannya dia meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya hanya untuk memanfaatkannya saja?

"Tapi, kalau dia bosan denganmu. Akan kupastikan dia menjadi milikku," ucap Neji sambil menyeringai.

"..."

"Teme, Neji.. Kalian mau ikut main tidak?" Ajak Naruto.

"Hn, tidak."

"Tidak usah Naruto, kalian main saja."

"Hinata, toilet dimana ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Ada di dekat dapur Ino-chan,"

"Aa..terima kasih."

"Sakura-chan aku ke kamar dulu sebentar." Sakura mengangguk.

Disinilah Sakura, sendirian di teras. Dia memainkan handphonenya menunggu Hinata dan Ini kembali. Lalu dia merasa ada yang datang dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Neji?"

"Hm, dimana Ino dan Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

"Ino sedang ke toilet, kalau Hinata sepertinya pergi ke kamarnya sebentar."

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah punya pacar?" Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Neji terlebih lagi dia memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

"Eh..iya.." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu." Kata Neji dengan nada kecewa. "Memangnya kenapa Neji?"

"Tidak, bisakah kau memanggilku Neji-kun saja?"

"Ah..!" Sakura membelakan matanya. "Ah..ya..baik..Ne-Neji-kun." Lalu mereka berdua mulai berbincang-bincang dan Sakura sesekali tertawa. Sakura yang melihat itu, sedikit tidak suka namu segera ditepisnya.

Tidak mungkin aku cemburu..

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kalian sedang asik berbicara," goda Ino saat baru datang dengan Hinata.

"Hehe..iya Neji-kun menceritakan pengalamannya saat di Korea, ternyata banyak cerita lucu."

"Neji-kun?!" Pekik Ino dan Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya memanggilku seperti itu," kata Neji. Ino dan Hinata hanya menagut-mangut saja.

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang, Kaa-san sudah mulai khawatir..hehe.."

"Oh, terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Iya, aku pulang dulu."

"Aku juga." Kata Ino. Dia menumpang pada mobil Sai.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Hn,"

Sebelum pulang, Sasuke sempat melihat Naruto mengecup kening Hinata. Dengan cepat dia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

KHS ramai saat mengetahui ada murid baru. Semua siswi berbisik-bisik bergosip bahwa murid barunya adalah cowok dan dari keturunan Hyuuga. Tidak salah lagi, mereka sedang menggosipkan Hyuuga Neji.

Saat sebuah mobil mewah ada, mereka langsung berbondong-bondong melihat. Dan keluarlah Hyuuga Neji dan juga Hyuuga Hinata.

"KYAAA~ TAMPANNYA!" Teriak para siswi saat melihat Neji.

Neji tetap memasang wajah datar dan masuk kedalam sekolah. Disepanjang koridor, semua menatapnya kagum. Sepertinya Sasuke memiliki saingan.

"KYAA ITU DIA MURID BARUNYA! UWAA...TAMPANNYA!" Teriakan histeris terdengar di koridor itu. Neji agak sedikit terganggu saat itu.

"Wah..Neji sepertinya kau akan menjadi saingan Teme tuh." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke tidak perduli. "Sebaiknya Neji-nii pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk melapor." Saran Hinata.

"Iya, baiklah."

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu." Sai mengantar Neji ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sementar yang lain kembali kedalam kelas.

Sasuke saat ini tengah menatap gadis pink itu yang tengah berbicara padanya. Namun hanya ditanggapinya denga kata andalannya, 'hn', 'hn' dan 'hn'. "Sasuke-kun menurutmu Neji-kun itu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"H-.. Apa?"

"Iya menurutmu Neji-kun bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kalau menurutku Neji-kun itu tampan dan juga baik." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah." Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kelas. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

TBC

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
